The Heart : Black Cross, White Cross
by Ivayu-chan
Summary: Le retour d'une exorciste va entraîner l'arrivé de nouveaux élus et d'ennemis. Les exorcistes feront la rencontre d'un Noah particulièrement étrange. Une histoire du temps passé refais surface mais reste en suspens. Comment vont-ils combattre le clan Noah ? Comment sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui ne fait que se répéter ? Se situe vers la fin de la saison 1. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I :**

 **La Nuit de la Lune Rouge,**

 **Partie 1**

Cela fait maintenant 17 ans que le malheur est tombé sur cette cité. Cette cité était éloignée de la civilisation urbaine. Elle était indépendante et vivant en parfaite harmonie avec un petit peuple. Ce petit peuple vivait dans la forêt qui entourait la cité. Ces deux peuples possédaient des dons particuliers.

Je commence avec le peuple de la forêt, nommé ainsi par les dirigeants de la cité. La raison pour laquelle ce peuple vivait dans la forêt, c'est parce qu'ils possédaient la faculté de pouvoir se transformer en loup. S'ils possèdent la faculté de se transformer en loup, ils possèdent aussi une force surhumaine. Étant à l'origine des loups, ils préfèrent, néanmoins, garder leur forme humaine au quotidien. Vivant dans des huttes, leur petite tribu ne peut être trouvé au sein de la forêt. Si un intrus venait à essayer de trouver leur village, il se perdrait en même pas une demi heure. Seul les habitants de la cité savaient où le village était situé.

Quand à la vie de la cité, celle-ci était totalement différente. Vivant dans des petites maisons de bois et de pierre, les habitants menaient une vie paisible. Leur particularité à eux ? Elle bien différente de celle du peuple de la forêt. En effet, les citoyens possédaient des pouvoirs élémentaires. Grâce à ces pouvoirs, ils pouvaient créer, à partir des particules élémentaires, des armes en cristal, comme un arc ou une épée ou encore une lance. Ces pouvoirs étaient leur force, certes, mais aussi leur faiblesse. En fait, ce pouvoir élémentaire a été créé à partir de particules cristallines. Sachant que leur pouvoir est fait de cristal, leur faiblesse est, donc, le cristal lui-même. Les citoyens savaient qu'un jour leur cité serait amenée à disparaître, à cause d'une force bien plus grande qui naîtra dans la citadelle.

Et ce jour arriva. Il y a maintenant 17 ans que l'enfant porteur de cette force est né. C'était un jour d'hiver, à l'intérieur du château, la souveraine mit au monde un enfant, une petite fille. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux, encore bleus, la rendait inoffensive, si inoffensive que l'on aurait cru que ce petit être était comme tous les bébés. Mais cette peau si douce, que possédait l'enfant, allait laisser place à des cicatrices et marques quelconques.

Puis une semaine après, un soir …

Le ciel était dégagé, inondé d'étoiles brillantes et seul un nuage cachait la lune. Tout était calme et seul un hibou brisa le silence de la nuit.

Une petite brise se glissa par la fenêtre d'une chambre encore éclairée. Un petit lit était placé près de la fenêtre, devant lequel se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant, comme la couleur d'un lac. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui détaillait bien sa silhouette et sa peau était mate, comme la couleur du sable chaud. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé, aux cheveux d'ébène comme sa mère et à la peau pâle. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture aussi blanche que la robe de sa mère, il avait les yeux fermés et il tenait à sa bouche, le pouce de sa main droite.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le berceau et y déposa le bébé endormi, puis elle ramena une chaise pour s'asseoir près de son enfant. Un homme, à la peau encore plus pâle que l'enfant, s'avança dans la lumière. Ses cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval faisaient ressortir la couleur rouge de ses yeux. Il portait une tunique blanche et un pantalon beige. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda l'enfant avec une tendresse telle que ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent verts comme la forêt à la lumière du jour.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et réveilla l'enfant qui commença à pleurer. Les parents se levèrent d'un bond et se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte. Un homme était debout, dans la trentaine, habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon vert épais. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux verts éprouvaient de la peur. Il était affolé et dans sa main droite, il tenait un fusil. Il s'avança vers le jeune couple en trébuchant puis leur annonça qu'ils étaient attaqués. Stéphen, le père, écarquilla les yeux; quant à Célina, la mère, elle attrapa le bras de son mari. Stéphen se tourna vers Célina et lui dit d'emmener l'enfant loin du château pour le mettre en sécurité. Puis il se retourna vers l'homme et le suivit.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers une salle sans porte fixe, traversa la pièce jusqu'à une autre pièce qui, elle, avait une porte de couleur d'or et des motifs étranges. Il l'ouvrit et dans cette pièce se trouvaient des armes étranges. Il y avait des pistolets, des épées longues, des arbalètes et d'autres armes. Il prit une épée qui était faite dans de l'argent pure et un pistolet avec des balles faites dans de l'eau bénite pure, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre ses soldats.

Célina avait décidé de combattre au côté de son mari. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et se précipita vers la sortie arrière du château. En face d'elle, un chemin traversait la forêt. Elle le prit sans hésitation ce qui la conduit à un lac. Ne sachant pas où déposer son enfant, elle décida de faire demi tour mais il était trop tard. Elle s'avança en direction du lac. C'est la seule solution pour mettre ce petit être en sécurité. Toujours en direction du lac, Célina ne s'arrêta pas même lorsqu'elle toucha enfin la surface gelée de celui-ci. Elle marcha jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu du lac et y déposa la petite fille qui s'était endormit. Célina recula de quelques pas, elle ne voulait pas la laisser mais il le fallait, elle sait que quelqu'un en prendra soin. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le château, les larmes aux yeux.

Célina courait le long des couloirs, puis elle arriva dans le grand hall. Des cadavres gisaient partout dans la salle et des survivants de l'explosion, debout devant elle, se tenaient prêt à attaquer l'ennemi. Puis la fumée se dissipa et elle vit, à l'entrée du hall, des akumas avaient surgis, quelques un d'entre eux étaient de niveau 4 et d'autres de niveau 3. Puis Célina vit son mari au milieu des cadavres se relevant péniblement. Quelques-uns de leurs gardes se précipitèrent pour lui prêter main forte. Célina le rejoignit rapidement et celui-ci fut à la fois surpris et en colère. Surpris car il ne pensait pas que sa femme le verrait mourir sous ses propres yeux et en colère car il ne voulait pas que leur fille n'ait pas sa propre mère à ses côtés.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre, les akumas revenaient à la charge. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas les battre avec ses minces pouvoirs, il décida d'augmenter sa puissance. Célina remarqua ce qu'il voulait faire et l'imita. Ils fermèrent, tous les deux, leurs yeux et se concentrèrent. Une aura meurtrière se fit sentir autour d'eux et leur puissance augmenta à une allure effrayante. Soudain la peau, habituellement pâle de Stéphen, prit une couleur sombre, si ténébreuse qu'on le confondrait avec le noir. Des croix se formèrent sur son front et ses yeux, habituellement rouge, prirent une couleur ocre. Les cheveux de Célina devinrent aussi rouges que le sang et ses yeux prirent une couleur ténébreuse.

Une silhouette se dessina derrière les dizaines d'akumas. Stéphen et Célina reconnurent cette silhouette et murmurèrent en même temps :

\- Comte Millénaire

Celui-ci ricana et lança ses akumas à l'attaque. Célina fit apparaître un long sabre de cristal transparent et Stéphen fonça sur les akumas. Les deux amants détruisaient les akumas l'un après sans aucune difficulté. Alors que Célina détruisait un akuma, une explosion retentit sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir si rien n'était arrivé. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Célina vit son mari à genou devant le Comte. Elle accourut pour lui porter secourir mais fut interrompu par un akuma niveau 4 qui lui bloqua le passage.

Stéphen avait du mal à respirer, du sang coulait le long de sa joue et de sa poitrine gauche.

\- Tu me déçois, Stéphen, fit le Comte en plaçant sa main sous le menton de celui-ci pour voir son visage. Quelle est cette expression ?

\- Une … expression … hein ? fit Stéphen interrogateur. Quelle expression ? La seule expression … que je fais … c'est celle d'avoir été trahi !

Il enleva la main du Comte et se jeta sur lui. Célina cria de toutes ses forces.

Puis tout devint noir, aucune lumière ne brisa ce noir si intense, si ténébreux. Aucun son n'était entendu, aucun son, pas même une voix, non rien, seulement …

Un cri, un long cri, un cri féminin, puis ce cri s'arrêta net comme si quelqu'un s'était arrêté de jouer du piano. Oui. C'est ça. Aussi net.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I :**

 **La Nuit de la Lune Rouge,**

 **Partie 2**

Treize ans se sont écoulés depuis que Komui a rejoint la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un autre exorciste y est aussi entré. Au début, je pensais qu'un autre exorciste et moi étions les seules filles. Je n'ai jamais rencontré les autres exorcistes car ils étaient tout le temps en mission et je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas de boulet derrière eux.

Enfin bref, ce nouvel exorciste avait de longs cheveux noirs, comme moi, et des yeux sombres. Un vieil homme l'accompagnait, celui-ci avait, plutôt, les cheveux gris en bataille et des lunettes, à cause des quelles je n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux.

J'étais dans le bureau du Grand Intendant lorsque Kanda, l'exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs, entra. Je me retourne et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui souris mais bien sur, Kanda détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis attachée à lui, car oui en fait Kanda était un garçon mais on aurait pas vu la longueur de ses cheveux.

Bref, je me suis attachée à lui sans créer véritablement de lien. Lenalee, elle, a réussi à le faire parler. Je n'ai jamais vu Lenalee sourire autant avant l'arrivé de Komui, son frère.

C'est vrai, quoi, depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'Ordre, Lenalee n'a pas sourit une seule fois. Lorsque je passais devant sa chambre, je l'entendais souvent pleurer. Et puis, elle a même essayé de s'échapper de la tour. Lorsqu'on la ramenait dans sa chambre, je l'entendais crier : « Laissé moi ! Laissé moi rentrer chez moi ! ». Malheureusement pour elle, je ne pouvais l'aider mais j'en avais envie.

Maintenant Lenalee est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés en deux couettes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a réussi à parler à Kanda. En fait, Kanda est comme moi, distant et arrogant. Mais moi, en plus d'être distante et arrogante, je l'avoue, je suis très timide. Je reste toujours dans mon coin même en compagnie de Lenalee.

Si je me suis vite attachée à ce garçon c'est, peut-être, parce qu'il me ressemble un peu. J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler seulement, c'est le courage à le faire qui me manque ou … ou est-ce la peur d'être rejetée ? Mais il me manque aussi l'enthousiasme qu'à Lenalee. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il ne fait pas attention aux autres exorcistes, ce que je fais tout le temps.

Puis un jour, alors que Komui nous a envoyé, Kanda, Lenalee et moi, en mission pour récupérer une innocence; nous avons été attaqué par des akumas. Alors que je détruisais un akuma d'un coup de pied, un autre s'était jeté sur moi. J'avais juste eu le temps d'esquiver ses projectiles mais je ne pus éviter l'attaque d'un troisième akuma. Soudain, j'eu un flash lumineux puis plus rien, j'avais perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais couchée par terre, à côté d'un mur de brique. Un manteau noir me recouvrait mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était long, j'ai tout de suite su que Kanda m'avait sauvé. Un certain sentiment m'avait envahit, je n'arrivais pas à décrire celui-ci. Je ne trouvais pas les mots exacts mais je peux dire que ça m'a réchauffé le cœur.

Je me suis levée, tout en veillant à prendre le manteau de Yu. Et oui, c'est son prénom mais il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Après m'être levée, je commençais à marcher mais mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je suis tombée. Je fus surprise lorsque je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je m'étais retournée pour voir qui était derrière moi. Je fus, à nouveau, surprise lorsque je vis le visage de Yu.

En fait, je connais Yu depuis tout petit. Avant que j'entre dans l'Ordre Noir, je vivais au Japon. Yu est japonais et je l'ai rencontré dans une rue. Je lui suis rentrée dedans alors que je fuyais des commerçants, à qui j'avais volé des pommes, bien sur. Le jour suivant, je l'ai à nouveau bousculé et, à nouveau, je suis partie en courant. Chaque jour c'était comme ça, l'un après l'autre, à différents endroits, je lui rentrais dedans et à chaque fois je voyais son visage impassible et en colère, à la fois. Et moi, comme à chaque fois, je m'enfuyais en courant sans m'excuser. Des fois, je le faisais exprès juste pour le voir, je peux dire que ses yeux mon envoûter, je voulais lui parler et m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je l'ai bousculé mais, à chaque fois, je m'en fuyais. En tout cas, je voyais son visage mais surtout ses yeux bleu sombre mais dès que je croisais son regard, je partais. Pourquoi ? Ai-je peur de lui ? NON ! Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que … je n'ose pas, voilà. Enfin, toute cette mascarade continuait jusqu'au jour où je fus attaquée par un akuma. Au début, je ne savais ce que s'était et pourquoi il en avait après moi mais je fus sauvée par un homme, vêtu d'un manteau noir avec une croix sur la poitrine gauche, qu'on appelait exorciste. Il avait détruit l'akuma en si peu de temps, au lieu de partir seul, il m'obligea à venir avec lui et je n'en comprenais pas la raison.

L'année dernière, Yu est arrivé dans la Congrégation, je ne savais pas que c'était lui, j'étais tellement occupée à cause des missions que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Lorsque j'ai appris que le nouvel exorciste était le garçon que je renversais, j'en fus surprise. Au début, je ne pouvais pas le voir, à cause de son arrogance dont je répondais à chaque fois, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à le connaître à travers Lenalee. Elle allait le voir presque tous les jours et à la fin de la journée, elle venait me voir et me racontait ses moments de discutions avec Yu, enfin c'est plutôt elle qui parlait pas lui. A chaque fois que Kanda m'insultait, je l'appelais « Yu » pour le faire chier, parce qu'en fait « Yu » veut dire « nabot » et ça m'éclate de l'appeler ainsi.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Komui, le « Grand Intendant » et grand « frère » de Lenalee. Il porte tout le temps une longue veste blanche ainsi qu'un béret, idiot pour ma part. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, attachés sur sa nuque. Il porte des lunettes rectangulaires, que je ne supporte pas. Il avait aussi convoqué Lenalee et Kanda. Je n'en voyais pas la raison. Après tout, je pars mais je reviendrais.

Pourquoi faut-il que je regarde Lenalee pleurer et Yu bouder ?

On était tous les trois, assis en face du bureau de Komui. Lui, il était, debout, devant nous adosser à son bureau. Il me regardait à travers ses lunettes, j'étais, à la fois, gênée et ça m'agaçais. Il se releva et se mit derrière son bureau. Je sentais que ça agaçait, aussi, Yu et Lenalee, le silence garder par Komui. Perdant patience, Lenalee demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il, grand frère ? Pourquoi nous as-tu appelé ?

Komui ne répondit pas. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne voulait pas blesser Lenalee, ni moi d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi gardes-tu le silence, grand frère ? reprit Lenalee.

-Bon, je vais être direct et franc, lança Komui dans un ton plutôt calme, à mon goût. Lenalee, Kanda, Ivana s'en va.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il est allé direct même s'il savait que se serait un choc pour sa sœur. Je secoue légèrement ma tête pour oublier ses paroles si directes et me concentre sur mes objectifs. Je sens que Lenalee me prend mon bras.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu vas partir ?

Je ne répond pas et garde la tête haute. A la place, c'est Komui qui parle :

\- Oui, Lenalee, Ivana part pour une formation de durée indéterminée.

\- Ça durera longtemps cette formation ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Lenalee, répondis Komui. Elle part pour une durée indéterminée. Cela peut durée un an, deux ans peut-être plus, voir une dizaine d'années.

Lenalee sursauta sur les derniers mots de Komui et je sens aussi que Yu se tend. Je n'y peux rien moi si le vieux veut me ramener chez moi pour me former. Je vois les larmes de Lenalee couler sur ses joues, je le savais, je savais que Lenalee allait pleurer et sa me brise le cœur mais je ne le montre pas. Je veux être forte. Je suis très attachée à Lenalee et Yu mais je dois mettre ce sentiment de côté car si je ne fais pas cette formation je risque de mourir. Je sens que Lenalee passe ses bras autour de mon cou et que Yu se rassoie. Lenalee pleure dans mon cou mais Yu ne dit rien et ça m'étonne.

\- Enfin débarrassé d'un boulet, chanta joyeusement la voix de Yu.

Enfin, je crois que j'ai pensé un peu trop fort, là. Lenalee lui lance un regard noir mais Yu détourne la tête et regarde du côté des étagères, remplis de livres.

\- Enfin débarrassé d'un « Yu », dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

\- Ne m'appelle PAS YU ! cria-t-il, dans mes oreilles en plus.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ? fis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène ton thé tous les jours ?

Le « tss » habituelle de Yu arrêtait toujours la conversation, je n'aime pas quand il a le dernier mot ou alors ces petits sons qui closent le dialogue. J'enlève les bras de Lenalee, toujours à mon cou, et me lève.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez, dis-je d'un ton assez dur pour moi. Je vais préparer mes affaires après tout, je pars ce soir, non ?

Lenalee se lève et regarde son frère, celui-ci hoche affirmativement de la tête. Je me dirige vers la sortie mais Lenalee m'arrête.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! fit-elle en me tenant les bras. Tu ne peux …

Je lui prend les poignées et les descend. Lenalee pleure mais cette fois, à chaude larme dont les gouttes tombe sur mes mains.

\- Lenalee, c'est décidé, je pars, un point c'est tout, dis-je un peu plus calmement.

Cette fois, je vois Yu se lever brusquement mais il ne se retourne pas et moi, je ne le regarde pas. Je regarde, plutôt Lenalee dans les yeux et lui répète :

\- C'est décidé, je pars.

Je lâche ses poignées et par en direction de ma chambre pour enfin préparer mes affaires. Je ne veux pas les voir, ni avant maintenant, ni avant mon départ. Se sera lorsque je reviendrais, bien plus forte et capable de les protéger du danger, même si Yu me gueule dessus. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une goutte glisser sur ma joue. Est-ce que je pleure ? Non, c'est impossible. Je ne dois pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Se n'est pas le moment mais je n'arrive pas à les contenir alors je les laisse couler, comme ça plus tard je n'aurai pas besoin de pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre I :**

 **La Nuit de la Lune Rouge,**

 **Partie 3**

Ça fait 5 ans que j'ai quitté la Congrégation et ma formation, avec le vieux, se passe bien. J'ai appris à mieux contrôler ma force ainsi que ma barrière de protection.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en mission, car en fait Komui a gardé le contact avec le vieux lors de mes entraînements. Et à chaque fois qu'une innocence était détectée près de chez nous, il m'envoyait la récupérer. En ce moment, je suis sur la route qui mène à Clermont-Ferrand, en Auvergne. Je suis toute seule, aucun trouveur derrière moi. Je suis tranquille.

Je porte une longue cape noire, avec la capuche relevée. Je te tiens une valise brune qui n'est pas très lourde. Ma cape traîne par terre, je suis sûre que le vieux va m'engueuler mais je m'en fiche.

Je regarde au loin pour enfin apercevoir la ville.

Lorsque je franchie l'arche de la ville, un frisson me parcours le long de la colonne vertébrale et j'en connais la raison. Sans m'arrêter, je continue tout en veillant à jeter des coups d'œil, à droite et à gauche. Je sens la présence d'aura sombre, à différents endroits. Je m'arrête devant un hôtel et regarde à droite et à gauche avant d'entrer. C'est bon, j'entre et retire ma capuche pour ensuite m'approcher du comptoir. Je demande :

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une chambre de libre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, veuillez patientez, me dit l'aubergiste.

Il s'éclipse derrière une petite porte en bois. Je me retourne et m'accoude au comptoir. Je regarde l'entrée en attendant le concierge. Les auras sombres, que je sens, se rassemblent et d'autres se rajoutent. J'enlève ma cape et la plie avant de la ranger dans ma valise. Sur moi, je porte une jupe courte noire et un long manteau noir, avec une croix d'argent sur ma poitrine gauche. Mes bottes me vont jusqu'aux genoux et mes cheveux noirs, attachés en une haute queue de cheval, descendent jusqu'à mes cuisses. Quelques une de mes mèches surplombent mes épaules.

J'entends une clochette, je me retourne et vois l'aubergiste. Il était revenu et tenait une petite clé, il me la tend et me dit :

\- Deuxième chambre, en haut à gauche.

\- Je vous remercie, dis-je en prenant la clé et ma valise.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers et la monte. En haut, j'arrive devant ma porte, j'y entre la petite clé et la tourne. J'entre et pose ma valise sur le lit. Je vais ouvrir les fenêtres pour un peu rafraîchir la chambre. Je voulais m'asseoir mais une explosion retentit jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je me précipite à la fenêtre. Voyant de la fumée s'échapper de la place centrale, je saute de la fenêtre et cours. Je vois plein de personnes devant une maison en feu. Je m'arrête et regarde dans la même direction. Soudain, je vois une énorme main blanche, sortir des décombres. Je vois, aussi, des akumas faire effondrer le toit de la maison et en sortir. Ils étaient une dizaine au-dessus de la maison en feu. Puis un géant marteau noir s'abattit sur l'un d'eux. L'akuma explose mais d'autres apparaissent.

Je n'y crois pas, ils veulent détruire ces akumas tous seuls, à eux deux ?

\- Ils sont suicidaires ou quoi ? Dis-je en croisant mes bras.

Je sens le regard d'une personne me fixer. Je me retourne et m'aperçoit que c'est une vieille dame. Elle me dévisage mais je ne dis rien, puis elle me prend le bras et me dit :

\- Tu es aussi une exorciste, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regarde, sidérée. Puis je lui demande :

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, c'est simple, vous portez la même croix d'argent que ces jeunes hommes, me dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la direction des deux garçons.

J'suis con ou quoi ? J'ai oublié que je ne portais pas ma cape.

\- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt, me dit-elle.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, savez-vous comment s'appellent-ils ? repris-je en décroisant mes bras et posant mes mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se nomme Allen Walker et l'autre, Lavi.

Tiens, se sont les deux exorcistes que je dois ramener. Je me tourne vers la vieille dame et la remercie. J'essaye de me frayer un chemin et j'arrive, enfin, devant la foule de personne. J'active ma barrière de protection que je pose juste devant les citoyens. Je remarque que les deux exorcistes ne m'ont pas vu. Tant mieux, j'aime faire l'effet de surprise.

Je m'éclipse pour me retrouver, une seconde après, devant l'exorciste aux cheveux roux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que … ? dit-il avec surprise.

Je ne me retourne pas et reste, debout, devant la dizaine d'akumas, j'suis gentille là. Puis je m'éclipse, à nouveau, et détruis trois akumas en trois secondes, records ^^. J'atterris à côté du gars aux cheveux blancs, qui était sidéré, mais ne lui adresse ni parole, ni regard. Puis je repars détruire le reste des akumas, en quelques minutes.

Je me dirige vers les deux exorcistes, en me nettoyant la main gauche.

\- C'est vous Allen et Lavi ? demandais-je sans me préoccuper des regards terrorisés des citoyens.

\- Oui, c'est nous, fit le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

\- Et toi, tu es qui ? me demande le rouquin.

\- Moi ? dis-je. Je suis Ivana Kyvano, exorciste de l'Ordre Noir. Je suis ici pour une raison.

Les deux exorcistes se jètent un regard interrogateur puis me regardent. Je recule d'un pas et leur dis, sur un ton défensif :

\- Ne me regardé pas comme ça. C'est Komui qui m'a ordonné de venir vous cherchez. Alors pas de questions et vous me suivez, on part immédiatement. Je ne veux pas avoir des boulets derrière dans mes pattes, durant tout le voyage.

Je me dirige vers l'hôtel, suivit des deux imbéciles. A mon avis, ils n'ont rien compris de ce que j'ai dit. Tiens, j'entends quelque chose venant d'eux :

\- On dirait, Yu-chan efféminé, murmura l'un des exorcistes.

\- Oui, tu as raison …

Je suis devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et je les regarde d'un regard noir.

\- Ne me comparez PAS à cet imbécile de YU ! dis-je en articulant pour qu'ils me comprennent, je me calme un peu. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Yu soit aussi associable … et encore dans l'Ordre.

Je me retourne et continu mon chemin, et le deux guignols me suivent. C'est bien, ils ont compris ce que j'ai dit, vu la tête qu'ils ont faite quand je les ai interpellés dans leur conversation. Si je ne m'étais retenu, j'aurai ri sous leur nez. Enfin bref, maintenant nous devons renter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahoo~ Bon, je suis pas spécialement fan de la façon dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants, j'aurai aimé avoir le temps de les reprendre pour que vous vous plaisez à les lire. Malheureusement, j'ai pas le temps mais la suite des chapitres changent au fil du développement et j'espère quand même que vous prendrez le temps de lire**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :**

 **Ivana Kyvano**

Allen et Lavi étaient escortés par Ivana jusqu'au QG. Dès que Komui appris leur arriver, il les convoqua, tous les trois, dans son bureau.

 **Komui** : (assis à son bureau) Je suis content que vous soyez sauf, tous les trois.

 **Allen** : (assis à côté de Lavi, en face de Komui) Nous sommes content d'être enfin rentré.

 **Komui** : Moi aussi mais plus particulièrement pour Ivana.

Lavi et Allen se tournèrent vers Ivana. Elle était contre les étagères, les bras croisés. Elle ne les regardait pas et garda les yeux clos.

 **Komui** : Lenalee et Kanda-kun vont être content de te revoir.

 **Ivana** : Moi pas -' Tu m'as fait chier pour que j'aille chercher ces deux guignols et maintenant je me retrouve dans ton foutoir.

 **Allen** : (se lève) C'est qui le guignol ?

 **Lavi** : (pose une main sur l'épaule) Laisse la parler, Allen.

 **Komui** : ^^' Veuillez l'excuser les garçons, elle a enduré une dure formation.

 **Ivana** : Comment ça « dure » ? -' Elle n'était PAS dure mais EPOUVENTABLE ! Èé

Lavi, Allen et Komui reculèrent un peu pour ne pas se prendre quelques choses en pleine tronche.

 **Komui** : Bon, en tout cas, tu es là avec nous ^^

 **Ivana** : (se redresse) Malheureusement

Komui eut un rire nerveux alors que Lavi et Allen la regardèrent surpris. Ivana sortit du bureau sans plus un mot. Allen et Lavi se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Komui.

 **Komui** : (se lève) Veuillez l'excuser, elle a toujours été comme ça. (petite pause) Depuis toute petite.

 **Allen** : Elle est dans la Congrégation depuis longtemps ?

 **Komui** : Très longtemps.

 **Lavi** : Comment est-elle entrée dans l'Ordre ?

 **Komui** : Eh bien, un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les rues d'une ville japonaise, elle se fait attaqué par un akuma et … (se prend un livre en pleine face)

Lavi et Allen sursautèrent en voyant le livre arrivé sur la figure de l'Intendant.

 **Ivana** : Ne raconte pas mon passé sans ma permission, barge de scientifique !

 **Komui** : « Barge de scientifique », hein ? T.T

Lavi et Allen sortir du bureau, en vitesse, pour ne pas être la cible d'Ivana. Ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs.

 **Allen** : Si elle ne veut pas qu'on parle de son passé, c'est qu'il doit être douloureux, non ?

 **Lavi** : C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas, non plus, la forcer.

 **Allen** : (hoche de la tête) Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim ^^

 **Lavi** : Moi pareil ^^

 _Au réfectoire_

 **Allen** : Merci Jerry ^^

 **Jerry** : Mais, je t'en prie, mon chou ^^

 **Lavi** : ALLEN ! Viens, on va manger avec Lenalee ! ^^

 **Allen** : J'arrive ! (s'assoit à côté de Lenalee) Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

 **Lenalee** : Oh ! Elle s'est bien passée, j'ai même récupéré une innocence. Et vous ?

 **Lavi** : Nous, on a rien récupéré, à la place on est tombé sur une dizaine d'akuma.

 **Allen** : Et chur une folle avec le même caractère que Kanda -'

 **Lenalee** : C'est vrai ? ^^ Ça n'a pas dû être drôle, alors.

 **Allen** : Cha tu peux l'dire.

 **Lavi** : Enfin, quand on parle de Yu … Eh Yu ! (se lève en secouant la main)

 **Kanda** : (regard noir) Lenalee, ton frère veut nous voir, tous les deux.

 **Lenalee** : Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

 **Kanda** : Qu'est-ce j'en sais ? (s'en va)

 **Lenalee** : Bon j'vous laisse les garçons ^^ à plus tard.

 **Lavi et Allen** : Plus ! ^^

 _Dans le bureau de Komui_

 **Komui** : Mais arrête, I-chan ! (se protège la tête)

 **Ivana** : Ne m'appelle PAS I-CHAN ! (lance un bouquin sur Komui)

 **Komui** : (prend un livre et le lance) Prend ça !

Voyant le livre arriver, Ivana fit un pas sur sa gauche pour esquiver le livre puis …

 ***PAF***

 **Komui** : (se baisse lentement derrière son bureau) Oups.

 **…** : Oups ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, scientifique dégénéré !

 **Komui** : (murmure) non T.T

 **…** : (dégaine son sabre) Tu vas crever !

 **…** : Arrête Kanda et tout de suite !

 **Kanda** : Pas question, je vais lui faire la peau !

Pendant que Kanda se débattait pour pouvoir martyriser Komui, Ivana avait ouvert grand les yeux en entendant ces voix si familière. Elle ferma les yeux puis un sourire naquit.

 **Ivana** : (sourire sadique) Je vois que tu es toujours impulsif, Yu.

Kanda s'arrêta mais garda Mugen dans sa main. Ivana avait accentué son ton sur le dernier mot. Lavi et Allen apparurent derrière Kanda, l'air inquiet.

 **Kanda** : T'es qui toi ?

 **Ivana** : (toujours avec son sourire sadique) Oh ! Je suis déçu, Yu. Je pensais que tu allais me reconnaître ainsi que toi Lenalee. Mais apparemment, vous avez un poids chiche à la place du cerveau.

Ivana se retourna vers eux gardant son sourire. Lenalee lâcha soudainement Kanda et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

 **Lenalee** : Oh mon dieu ! Tu es revenu (les larmes aux yeux), tu es revenu, Ivana.

Kanda se tendit, il regardait Ivana, comme s'il cherchait à la reconnaître. Soudain, sa main lâcha Mugen qui tomba dans un fracas sonore. Ivana lui sourit, en effaçant celui sadique.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre III :**

 **Fête**

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Komui. Lavi et Allen étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lenalee était dans les bras d'Ivana, en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son cou, et Komui regardait la scène derrière son bureau, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'attention d'Ivana ne se focalisait pas sur Lenalee, malgré qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras pâle, mais plutôt sur Kanda, en face d'elle. Il la regardait comme s'ils s'étaient pas vu depuis tout petit (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux). Il n'avait conscience qu'il avait lâché Mugen.

Lavi et Allen remarquèrent que Kanda ne bougeait pas, Lavi s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

 **Lavi** : Que t'arrive-t-il Yu ? Ne me dit pas que t'es sous l'effet du choc ? Si c'est le cas, je t'embrasserai.

 **Kanda** : (ignore la remarque et ramasse Mugen) Tsss, la boulette est de retour. Et toi (menace Lavi avec Mugen) NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

 **Ivana** : Qui traites-tu de boulet ? C'est plutôt TOI le boulet ! Yu (accentue sur le dernier mot)

 **Kanda** : (regard noir envers Ivana) …

 **Ivana** : Haha, cette fois tu n'as pas le dernier mot xD

 **Kanda** : Urusei ! Boulette -

Lenalee s'était calmée et regardait la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, imité par Komui. Allen et Lavi se demandèrent s'il n'allait se passer quelque chose. Kanda et Ivana se regardaient droit dans les yeux, l'un avec un sourire sadique (Ivana) et l'autre avec une fine moue (Kanda), à faire peur. Allen et Lavi rejoignirent Lenalee et Komui.

 **Lavi** : Ils ne risquent pas de s'entre-tuer ?

 **Komui** : (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) Aucun risque ^^

 **Allen** : (pas tout à fait soulagé) Et toi, Lenalee, t'en pense quoi ?

 **Lenalee** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une querelle entre frère et sœur ^^

 **Lavi** : Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire une querelle d'amoureux ! ^^

Kanda et Ivana se retournèrent vers Lavi. L'un lui pointe Mugen et l'autre lui montre un poing.

 **Kanda et Ivana** : Nous ne sommes amoureux, baka usagi !

 **Lavi** : (se tourne vers Allen) Et en plus, en bonne résonance ^^'

 **Kanda** : (s'apprête à attaquer) Crève !

 **Ivana** : (l'imite) Et reviens pas !

 **Lavi** : (vers Allen et Lenalee) Adieu ! (part en courant poursuivit de Kanda et Ivana)

 **Allen, Lenalee et Komui** : ^^'' Adieu Lavi !

 **Allen** : Paix à son âme ^^

 **Komui** : Ah ! Au fait (rejoint ses deux mains) j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose

 **Les autres** : *j'crains l'pire* -'

Komui les regarde et sourit à Ivana. Celle-ci se redresse et recule d'un pas, craignant une idée farfelue (jsuis gentille là) de ce Grand Intendant fou.

 **Komui** : (se tourne vers Lenalee) Lenalee, je te charge des préparatifs ^^

 **Lenale** e : O.O ?

 **Komui** : (tout enjoué) Nous allons fêter le retour d'Ivana ^^

 **Ivana** : (se raidit) *j'vais l'tuer* Tu vas crever Komui si tu fait cette fête (aura meurtrière tout autour d'elle)

Lavi et Kanda reculèrent craignant le pire. Ivana s'avançait doucement vers Komui.

 **Komui** : Héhé ^^' *Maman j'ai peur* (s'accroche au bras de Lenalee) Lenalee au secours ^^''

 **Lenalee** : Grand frère, lâche moi ^^' (vois arriver Ivana et panique) I … Ivana attends.

 **Ivana** : (s'arrête soudainement) J'ai failli oublier, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

 **Komui** : Pff (soupire assez fort) *sauvé*

 **Ivana** : (redevient dark) Toi, jt'oublie pas (pointant du doigt Komui)

Ivana se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque Komui l'interpella.

 **Komui** : (redevenu sérieux) Attend Ivana, tu vas voir Hevlaska, non ?

 **Ivana** : (se retourne vers Komui, les autres les regardent interrogateur) Oui et alors ?

 **Komui** : Pourrais-tu lui donner l'innocence que Lenalee a ramenée ?

 **Ivana** : (soupire) *fait chier* Oui, jvais lui ramener si tu n'organises pas c'te fête, compris ?

 **Komui** : (au garde à vous avec le sourire) D'accord ! ^^ (lui donne l'innocence) Je compte sur toi ^^

 _Dans le couloire, toute seule_

 **Ivana** : (s'en va) *oui, c'est ça* (pour elle-même) Il se fout de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Il croit que je n'ai pas vu son sourire sadique, pt'être -'

 _Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Komui_

Lenalee, Allen, Kanda et Lavi regardèrent Komui, un grain effrayé. Komui ricanait, ayant une idée en tête, il se tourne vers les quatre exorcistes.

 **Komui** : Bien ! Lenalee, tu vas faire les préparatifs. Toi, Kanda, tu vas occuper Ivana.

 **Kanda** : Dans tes rêves, dégénéré de scientifique -' Va le faire à ma place.

 **Komui** : Peux pas ^^

 **Kanda** : Tss -' Demande plutôt à Moyashi ou alors au rouquin mais pas à moi.

 **Allen** : C'est Allen, Bakanda et puis c'est pas ma ptite …

 **Lavi** : (met sa main sur la bouche d'Allen) Chuuuuut

 **Kanda** : (dégaine son sabre) Pardon ?!

 **Lavi et Allen** : (se mettent à trembler) Non rien ^^''

 **Kanda** : (rengaine son sabre) Tch, j'me casse

 **Komui** : (à genou) Mais, Kanda-kun …

 **Kanda** : Se sera sans moi (se retourne et part)

 **Komui** : (fait semblant de pleurer) Kandaaaaaaaa-kun, steee plait !

 **Kanda** : (ne se retourne pas) Va te faire ! (s'en va)

 **Komui** : Méchant Kanda-kun T.T

 **Lavi** : (lui pose une main sur son épaule) Allons allons, Komui, il sera là pour la fête, je suis sûr qu'avec Ivana, elle va réussir à le pousser à venir ^^ et puis, nous on est là ^^

 **Komui** : (se redresse) Tu as raison Lavi (déterminé à fond) Bon je continu, toi Lavi, vu que Kanda ne veut pas, tu iras t'occuper d'Ivana.

 **Lavi** : C'est pas vrai, j'aurai dû me taire *c'est pas grave, si j'y pense, je vais bien m'amuser avec Ivana, en plus elle est super mignonne ^^*

 **Komui** : Quand à toi Allen, tu … tu … tu aideras Lenalee *j'ai rien trouvé pour lui T.T*

 **Allen** : Bien ^^

 **Komui** : Dans ce cas, au boulot tout le monde ! ^^

 **Allen, Lenalee et Lavi** : (au garde à vous) Compris ! ^^

 **Reever** : Oui, oui, c'est ça, au boulot Grand Intendant, il y a votre bureau à ranger

 **Komui** : *depuis quand est-il là ? -'* NON ! J'veux pas ! (s'accroche à Lenalee) Au secours ! (tiré par Reever) T.T

 **Reever** : Y a pas de « au secours » qui tienne, Grand Intendant, au boulot, AU BOULOT !

Sur ce, Reever emmena Komui sous les regards des trois exorcistes. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Lenalee, Allen et Lavi se décidèrent, enfin, à ce mettre au boulot.


End file.
